It Opened Up My Eyes
by AngelOfMusicOG
Summary: Chloe/Beca fic. My first one so please be kind, and please give me feedback so I'll know to write more. It's pretty much the movie and beyond seen through Chloe's eyes as she slowly starts to fall in love with Beca, much to Beca's surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright this is my very first attempt at a real fanfic, so please be kind but honest with the reviews. The story's going to start off rather slow, like veeeery slow but hopefully you guys can bear with me because the best things in life are worth waiting for. So please please please with the feedback. Its pretty much the movie in Chloe's eyes so some of the scenes will be like repeats of the movie, but with Chloe's own personal insight. I'm gonna try to have more 'unseen' scenes, developing Chloe's relationships with the other characters as well. Alright well not quite sure what else to say up here except I don't own any of these characters and some of the dialogue, it all belongs to the amazing movie Pitch Perfect**

**Lincoln Center, New York City**

She could just hear the Treblemakers performance over the sound of her heels clacking as she sprinted down the hall. The crowd was going crazy for their rendition of Please Don't Stop the Music, and Chloe knew they would really have to bring their A-game tonight. Forgotten scarf in hand, she turned the last corner and rushed up to the group of Bellas waiting backstage. Alice quickly snatched the scarf from her hands and begin to tie it around her neck. "Chloe look at you, you're a mess. You're unfocused, you're unreliable, and your breath smells like egg like, all the time."

The scarf was tightened a little to tight around her neck and Chloe swallowed, tugging it looser and keeping her eyes on their fearless leader. "I cant believe the Bellas are being passed on to you slut bags after we graduate. Just don't eff up your solo"

Chloe's best friend Aubrey was quick to respond. "I won't disappoint you. My dad always said, 'If you're not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait'"

Alice was quick to retort. "Has your father ever told you to shut up?"

Chloe's eyes flashed to her friend's face, knowing her father was a sore subject. They shared a look before Aubrey gave her a reassuring smile and softly said "Its okay"

Chloe smiled back and watched the Trebles finish their number. The crowd was going wild as usual and Chloe couldn't help but feel nervous. The Trebles leader Bumper made a few smart ass, or should she say dumb ass, comments but they shook it off and prepared to take the stage. After their signature 'Ah' they took the stage. Butterflies in her stomach, she heard the pitch pipe and the count off. The beginning of the song went fine, and she gave Aubrey an excited smile before her friend's solo. Aubrey's voice was perfect, right up until she saw her friend lose her lunch all over the stage. Chloe was shocked, knowing how mortifying it must be. She quickly rushed up to Aubrey and slid her arm around her shoulders. "Bree? Are you okay? Come on, let's go"

She helped usher her off the stage, amid the jeers, cheers, and snide commentators. Leading her friend to the bathroom, she quickly locked the doors behind them, successfully locking out the other Bellas. Chloe knew anything that Alice would say would only destroy her already devastated friend.

As she helped clean her up, and calm her down, Chloe listened to her sobs. "I can't believe it Chloe. I can't believe it. All this time, These three years in the Bellas. The four years of my high school honors chorus. A decade of busting my ass, singing til my voice is hoarse, and all of it ruined"

Chloe couldn't do anything but offer words of sympathy and comfort. "It's not ruined, I'm sure this won't even be that big of a deal."She grabbed her friends shoulders and turned her body towards hers. "Just remember, next year, it's gonna be us. We're gonna run this group and return to the finals and we're going to rock the house."

She pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her friend's face. "Next year everyone will be on their feet for us" Chloe gave Aubrey a comforting smile and Bree slowly started to smile again. Chloe slid her arm around Bree's shoulder, pushing down the small doubts she had in her mind as she led them back out of the bathroom.

**Barden University, Four Months Later**

Chloe stepped out of the showers and made her way down to the suite that she and Aubrey shared. Humming to herself, she shut the door behind her and tossed her small shower caddy onto her floor. Her humming turned into soft singing, _If I should die before I wake, it's cause you took my breath away, losing you is like living in a world with no air..._

She continued to sing as she got ready. Her outfit had to be perfect today, for today was the day she and Bree would be at the activities fair attempting to recruit new Bellas. After deciding on a blue striped sundress, and a pair of leather shoes. She brushed out her long, ginger hair and quickly applied her make up. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she grinned and left to meet Aubrey on the quad. Pushing her way past the baboonish frat boys, she grinned as she saw her friend. "I love that dress on you, Bree. You always looked good in pink. And those shoes, I must borrow them."

Chloe knew Aubrey was nervous enough, feeling the pressure to maintain the reputation of the Bellas. Aubrey smiled and thanked her and Chloe could tell she was trying to keep a positive attitude about today. "Alright, Chlo, you ready to recruit some aca-awesome chicks this year?"

Chloe grinned and they both turned to start scouring the campus for potentials.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Chloe tried to keep her positive attitude. She could already tell that Aubrey was starting to lose hope. After the incident with Baloney Barb and the unconventional Fat Amy, it felt like there was no way they could have the traditional Bellas that Aubrey wanted so badly. Although Aubrey did seem to like Fat Amy's enthusiasm.

Chloe was about to offer up some more words of encouragement when someone across the campus caught her eye. It was a girl, by the slightly lost look on her face, a freshman. Back where Chloe was from they didn't have too many alternative girls, and honestly the girls looks intrigued her. Chloe's eyes traveled from the spike in the girls ears, to the red tank top, the gray vest that left the tattoos on her shoulders exposed. She found her eyes traveling down the girls skinny jeans before she caught herself. Wait, was she checking this girl out? She pushed the thought out of her head as she pointed the girl out to Aubrey. "What about her?"

She looked to Aubrey for approval and tried not to be discouraged as Aubrey called the girl 'too alternative', calling the girl over anyway. After a brief interaction in which Aubrey managed to get on her high horse and the girl, who's name she never managed to grab, showed her obvious disinterest.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts, they decided to pack it in as the sun was starting to go down. "Well" Aubrey said, "I guess the only thing to do now is see what happens at auditions...At this point I'm just praying that enough girls will show up"

Chloe slipped her arm into Bree's and pulled her along. "I'm sure everything's going to be great, now lets go get some sushi." They walked across the campus, and Chloe's mind once again wandered to the girl she had met earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Really appreciating the follows and whatnot, still trying to get my sea legs so to speak, so bear with me if its sloppy or anything. Plus I'm trying to upload this real quick before work. I know so far its mostly scenes from the movie, but I'm trying to keep it to just the important scenes regarding Chloe and Beca, soon I'll branch off more into Bella rehearsals and other private moments. Hopefully I'll start writing more after work today and have it uploaded tomorrow. Please review, I encourage constructive criticism, always looking to improve. Again I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters, and I realize from the small line of lyrics from my last chapter I should probably add I don't own any of the songs I might feature in this story...**

A few nights after the activity fair found Chloe out to dinner with her boy toy of the week. Chloe never thought of herself as easy or anything, just affectionate. She couldn't help that many different boys liked that about her. She pretended to pay attention to what the guy was saying, but was really just pushing the food around her plate. She couldn't stop thinking about the Bellas, the upcoming auditions, and every so often that alt girl from the activity fair. She needed to clear her head. Looking up from her plate, she gave her companion a sly smile. "Say, what do you say we get out of here?"

The guy was more than happy to pay the bill and leave the restaurant. Knowing that Bree was back at the room, Chloe decided to go to one of her usual spots, the showers on the freshman floor of her building. She led him across the campus, giggling and tugging at his shirt. Once they reached the showers, both quickly stripped and got down to business. Suddenly She heard the door open and a soft voice singing. She quickly shushed the boy and turned to listen better. It was Titanium by David Guetta, one of her favorite songs. Her lady jam in fact. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it. Quietly slipping out of the shower, she made her way to the occupied stall.

_Ricochet, you take your aim... _Chloe slowly pulled the shower curtain back and couldn't contain her smile as she recognized the tattoo on the girls shoulder, and the spikes in her ear. "You can sing!"

The girl turned and yelled "Dude!" before shoving the shower curtain closed.

Chloe immediately ripped it back open, too excited to really worry about little things like modesty. "How high does your belt go?" She reached into the shower to turn the water off.

"My what? Oh my god!"

"You have to audition for the Bellas!" Chloe could see Beca's eyes quickly scan her body then make a point to look away.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk"

"Just consider it! One time, we sang back-up for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with, like, one hand." Chloe giggled a bit and held her hand up to demonstrate, clearly unaware of how uncomfortable Beca was as she knocked something over. "Oops"

"Seriously?" Beca turned to face the wall. "I am nude."

Chloe continued to ignore her protests only moving closer to the naked girl. "You were singing Titanium right?"

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam." She moved in closer and grinned. "My lady jam" She wasn't quite sure why she was so forthcoming with this girl who's name she still didn't know. "The song really builds." She gave her a quick wink.

The whole situation was obviously way out of Beca's comfort zone as Chloe then insisted she sing it for her. After a quick harmony in the showers, Chloe finally seemed to realize how bizarre this situation must be, she offered up some explanation about her confidence and flushed slightly when Beca justified it.

**Day of Auditions**

After that encounter, she couldn't think about anything but the upcoming auditions and the new girl Beca. She had finally done some research and found out that the girl was Beca Mitchell. Her father was a professor on campus, comparative literature. Chloe had actually taken the class, and from what she remembered Dr. Mitchell seemed like an open, friendly guy. Unfortunately his daughter didn't quite give off the same vibe, but Chloe still had this feeling about her. A strangely comfortable one, as if they had been friends for ages.

"Chloe are you paying attention? Auditions are in an hour, and there is no way enough girls are going to show up." Aubrey was rushing around their room, cleaning and organizing everything she could get her hands on.

Chloe sighed softly before tucking her hair behind her ear. "Bree relax, you have no idea what's going to happen, and it's definitely not going to be the huge disaster that you're afraid it will be." She went up to give her roommate a warm hug.

Aubrey nodded and tried to put on a brave face. "You're right, we were given control of this group and no matter what I am going to make sure to uphold the Bella tradition. I will not let them down."

Chloe bit her tongue, knowing that any comments on pressure or tradition will fall on deaf ears. Ever since Lincoln Center last year, Aubrey had been a machine. Everything she did that didn't revolve around schoolwork revolved around the Bella's. Chloe loved singing as much if not more than Aubrey, but she loved it for the pure joy she felt when she sang. Aubrey just felt all kinds of pressure to be perfect, to win, so when she found something she was good at, Chloe watched her let it take over her life.

"Alright Aubrey, it's time to go, we want to get there before the Trebles, right?" Chloe grabbed her hand. "Come on, if anything it'll be fun to see if there are any train wrecks."

**After Auditions**

Although the auditions had gotten off to a rocky start, they went surprisingly well. Chloe and Aubrey were going through the auditions that night. Aubrey was trying to be picky, wanting to retain the tight, clean look of the Barden Bellas, but with some of Chloe's coaxing she realized that that might be an impossibility. Chloe was quick to talk about the raw talent of some of the girls. "I mean come on Bree, while Cynthia might not look the part, she has an amazing voice."

"But that hair, Chloe, I mean its one thing to dye it pink, but then that haircut?" Chloe gave her a look and she relented. "Alright alright, you're right. Besides, I really enjoyed Fat Amy's enthusiasm, and while she was a little pitchy, its definitely something we could work on."

Chloe grinned, happy to hear that her friend was starting to be a little more open minded. "I feel the same about Stacie, she definitely has talent, and the look, we just need to work on her...presentation."

Aubrey choked on the water she was drinking. "Presentation? That's a nice way to put it Chlo."

Chloe grinned. "I'll work with her." Chloe picked up another paper. "What about Lilly?"

Aubrey furrowed her brow. "I mean, I'm not sure. I couldn't hear a single sound come out of her mouth but I guess it can't hurt to have another body up there."

Chloe nodded in agreement before looking down at the last paper in front of her. She tried to hide her smile before looking over at Aubrey. "So um what about that Beca girl? I mean I know she didn't really come to prepared but I thought her performance was really impressive." She thought back to the audition.

When she first saw Beca offstage, she knew that she would need a little encouragement. Once she was on stage though, Beca seemed strangely confident, taking the cup off of the table. Sitting cross legged before them, she began to sing and move the cup. The second she started Chloe was mesmerized, the singing and the movements. Once she finished, Chloe was grinning. She knew that Aubrey would have something to say about the ear spikes, the messy hair, and the low cut shirt that seemed to perfectly show off a hint of bosom. Chloe though nothing of it at the time, but thinking back her mind couldn't help but linger on the girl's outfit.

Aubrey's voice snapped her out of the memory. "-can see why you'd like her, and if you're willing to take responsibility for her, then we'll let her in. For now." Chloe didn't even try to hide the smile now. She was more than willing to take responsibility. "But I swear Chloe, the minute she slips up, she's out. I will not have anything jeopardizing my chances this year."

Chloe's smile fell a bit, hearing Aubrey already starting to refer to it is her group, as her chances. She shook her head. Aubrey was always the more controlling one, the one to take the lead. And Chloe was always one to follow behind. That's just how they were. Chloe pushed any negative thoughts out of her head and instead focused on the next part of this whole process. Hood Night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Appreciating the follows and reviews, starting to feel a little more confident about this. I guess it helps to motivate me knowing people are actually waiting for more. Hopefully this chapter will lead to less of the movie scenes and more personal scenes with Bella rehearsals and whatnot. Hoping for some development, lets see where my brain takes me. Please keep reviewing, constructive criticism always welcome, and of course compliments as well. Again I don't own any characters or songs or any of that jazz, I just use them for my own guilty pleasure.**

**Hood Night**

Once Chloe and Aubrey finished sorting through the auditions, they had to act fast in order to have the new Bellas ready for Aca-initiation night. One by one the two seniors kidnapped the girls from their dorm rooms, throwing a hood over their heads and leading them to the decorated rehearsal room. Chloe couldn't help but take advantage of the chance to let her hands linger on Beca's body as they guided her out of the room. Chloe mouthed a quick 'sorry' to her obviously disturbed roommate, before shutting the door.

All the girls were gathered in the candlelit room, separated and lined up. Chloe gave Aubrey one last hopeful look and Aubrey gave her a determined one in return before they moved behind the girls.

"The sopranos." Aubrey's voice was loud and clear as she and Chloe ripped the hoods off of the girls heads, saying each one's name in time. "Jessica, Mary-Elise, Lily" Chloe couldn't help but feel the same rush she did the same night four years ago when she was standing there, hood over her face, tingling with excitement.

"The mezzos, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos, Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca." Aubrey moved over to the makeshift alter and took a large goblet, handing it to Chloe. "We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you"

Chloe moved up to Beca and Beca was quick to protest. "Dude, no!"

Chloe leaned in, barely catching a whiff of the girl's shampoo, almost sure it was a man's. "Don't worry, it's Boone's Farm" She gave her a quick wink and handed it to her before passing it along down the line.

Chloe and Aubrey went to stand back in front of the group of girls. Chloe felt that tingling again as she spoke the words she had heard those years ago. "Now if you will place your scarves in your right hands"

Aubrey had the girls go through the pledge and after Fat Amy finished off the 'Blood of the Sisters', Chloe and Aubrey led them to Aca-initiation Night.

**Later that night**

Once they reached the party, Chloe noticed Beca was quick to break off from the group as one of the new Trebles made his way over to her in a rather irritating way. She heard him caw her name and winced a bit, her eyes scanning the crowd. They landed on her friend from the shower and she quickly sidled up to him, pressing her lips against his. Looking back up at Beca, she noticed how the guy felt comfortable with her, like he could just waltz up to her and start making all these inside jokes.

She hated guys like that, guys who thought everything was a story, like it was just some movie where the boy would say the perfect thing to the girl, and the girl would pretend to hate it but secretly love it, and then after he makes a mistake, he has to chase her down in the airport and stop her by getting on the plane with a kiss.

It was the same old song and dance and Chloe knew it that relationships like that never last. She had had an experience like that before, and all that taught her was that the dramatics should be saved for the movies. Upfront honesty, openness, and affection. That's what built relationships, and that's how Chloe lived her life.

The second she saw the guy leave Beca, Chloe made her way up to her. "Hi!" Grabbing her hands, she pulled her close, their faces only inches away. "I am so glad that I met you" Chloe moved closer, their lips only centimeters apart now. "I think that we're going to be really fast friends"

"Well you have seen me naked..." Beca smirked and winked.

Chloe flushed and let go of her hands, moving back a bit. She swallowed and regained her usual cheery smile. "So are you excited to be a Bella? I mean I know you aren't really too interested in it, but you have an amazing voice and we could really use your help." She looked over at Aubrey, talking to Fat Amy. "I mean Aubrey would never admit it, but she was pretty impressed with your audition, and I mean I was blown away"

It was Beca's turn to flush now and she smiled a bit. "Thank you so much, I mean I've always been into music but I've never been too much of a singer"

Chloe smiled at Beca's pink cheeks and caught a glimpse of the Treblemaker coming back. She turned to Beca. "Well I'm gonna go get a drink, this ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She turned and gave her booty a shake and a smack before going to find her boy.

After snuggling up under his arm and taking the drink, she began to talk to him about the new Bellas. She found herself talking more about one in particular but then the music was turned on and she let the booze and the music take over her head.

Chloe spent the night drinking and dancing and ended up going back to his place. In the morning, after she gathered up her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair a couple times to try to tame her ginger mane. During her walk of shame across campus, her mind went to the inevitable Bella rehearsal that afternoon. It was time to see what these ladies could do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Really appreciate the follows and reviews, keep it up and I'll stay motivated enough to keep doing a chapter a day, even though I have a full time job haha. Now that we're done with the auditions and all that, I'm gonna try to focus on Bella rehearsals and personal relationships. My goal is to have at least two more chapters before the riff-off but who knows when I'll run out of steam. So again, I don't own any of these characters and songs and stuff.**

**Morning After Hood Night**

Chloe tried to sneak back into the room, hoping that Aubrey was still asleep. Unfortunately, Bree was already awake, going over the sheet music and choreography diagrams again. Aubrey looked up at Chloe and raised an eyebrow. "Where were you last night? I lost you after Aca-initiation night."

Chloe went to her side of the room and started to pull her clothes off. "You seemed to be having a good time talking to Fat Amy, she seems like a total riot" Chloe hoped she could get Bree talking about her new friend.

"You're right, she's hilarious. We spent the whole night just chatting and she had me in stitches. Now don't avoid the question. Were you at Tom's?"

"Who's Tom?" Chloe gave her a slightly confused looking, stepping out of her pants.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "That boy you've been hanging on all week"

Chloe nodded. "Oh right yeah, Tom. Yeah I stayed over at his place, he's a really nice guy"

Rolling her eyes again, Bree shook her head. "Chloe, it's obvious you're not really into him, why waste your time?"

Chloe shrugged. "Just because I know it's not meant to be doesn't mean I can't have some fun. Now I'm going to jump in the shower, I'm expecting you'll be starting Barden Bella Boot Camp soon" She went into their shared bathroom and hopped into the shower, washing out the sweat, grime, and the tiny bit of shame out of her ginger locks.

**Later that day**

It was the first Bella rehearsal and they were already down two members. Aubrey's new rule was a tad ridiculous, and seemed to be taking its toll, but Chloe didn't dare say a word about it. She wanted to be a supportive as possible, knowing how important this was to her best friend.

Once Aubrey flipped the white board over, it was solid business for the next few hours straight. Chloe and Aubrey spent the first day testing the girls' voices and showing them various sounds needed for their arrangement.

When Chloe reached Beca, she couldn't really explain the sudden rush she felt standing in front of the girl. "So you told me you're not a singer, you don't have any kind of training?"

Beca shook her head. "No vocal training, I love music though. I can read it and recognize most notes, chords, all that jazz"

Chloe nodded and gave her a warm smile, sensing there was more to Beca's love of music. She wanted to explore it, but knew that Aubrey would be keeping an eye on them and any waste of time would result in a stern talking to. "Alright then, I guess we're not starting from scratch in that case"

Beca smiled a bit, starting to warm up to the chipper ginger. "I guess not, I mean, I'm nothing special though."

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes landing on Beca's lips. "I wouldn't quite say that...Now, let's try some vocal runs first, we can see how high your belt goes"

Beca flushed and Chloe wondered if she was remembering their encounter in the shower. Chloe smirked a bit and cleared her throat. There was a slight pain, but she ignored it, chalking it up to over-use. "So just follow after me, alright?" She started to sing, and Beca followed her lead.

They went at it for almost an hour, longer than Chloe had spent with anyone else, going through scales, and runs. Chloe was surprised the girl had not tried singing before. It was obvious she was passionate about music and whether she would admit it or not, she had a voice to be reckoned with. It was shocking that she had had no training, and while she was a bit rough, with Chloe's guidance she was soon hitting crystal clear notes up and down the scale.

Finally, Aubrey was calling the rehearsal. After an unsuccessful attempt at the Bellas' signature 'Ah', the rest of the girls started leaving. Chloe went to call after Beca, maybe ask her to grab a coffee or something, get a chance to pry some personal information out of her. She heard Aubrey's voice call out, "Beca, a word?"

Beca hung back and Chloe listened to Aubrey accusing her of wanting that Treblemaker, Jesse. Chloe listened for any denial of the accusation, but all she heard were deflections.

Once Beca left, Aubrey turned to Chloe and Chloe could tell how worried she was about the upcoming gig at the fraternity. Offering her normal words of encouragement, "I think we're gonna be aca-awesome" Chloe watched Bree turn the whiteboard over and grabbed her friends hand. "Come on, lets go grab some grub and we can plan the next rehearsal."

Sitting in the pizza parlor near the campus, they looked over their notes. Aubrey immediately took charge of the planning. "So next time we will start the cardio, and working on the choreography." She looked up at her ginger friend. "You're going need to spend some time with Stacie, I was helping her with her voice today and she just can't seem to get enough of herself"

Chloe giggled and nodded. "Of course I'll help her, but I can definitely see why she'd be into herself" Chloe gestured to her own body. "I mean you know how confident I am about all of this"

Aubrey laughed and nodded. "I know, I know, but at least you know how to hold back the self-love for the competition."

Chloe looked down at her plate and started to play with one of the french fries. "So um, I was working with Beca today. She has a really amazing voice, with a little one on one with me I could see her leading the Bellas when we're gone" She tried to seem nonchalant, not letting Aubrey get a sense of how much she liked Beca.

Aubrey snorted and laughed. "That's a good one Chloe, I forgot how hilarious you can be sometimes. I was thinking maybe Fat Amy for our new leader. I can't explain it but I just adore that large woman."

Chloe nodded, used to her ideas getting shot down. Aubrey continued to prattle on about the Bellas and rehearsals and their upcoming gig. Chloe started to zone out, her mind wandering to a certain alt girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, had to work in the morning and then had to restring my guitar in the afternoon. And sorry for the late update tonight. I'll keep the authors note short so I can focus on writing. One thing, I'm aware that the wardrobe in the Bella rehearsal scene suggests its all one rehearsal but I find that kinda silly so I'm going to stretch it out. Again, don't own anything. Again, please read, review, all that good stuff.**

**Bellas Rehearsal **

"Alright ladies, let's move it, faster, faster" Aubrey slapped each girls ass as they ran by her and up the stairs. Chloe raised her hands for high fives and couldn't help but smile when Aubrey complimented her.

Chloe had been jogging since she was young. She found that regular exercise made her breathe easier during songs, and kept her body fighting fit. Plus, she found it meditative, plugging into her iPod and just running for miles.

After the rest of the Bellas were tuckered out, Fat Amy suggested a five minute break and after a look from Chloe, Aubrey relented. Most of the girls went to grab water, and Chloe took this chance to sidle up to Beca, clearing her throat. "So, how are you liking rehearsals so far?"

Beca looked up at her and after sipping from her water bottle, responded in her normal sarcastic nature. "Oh it's a blast, Ace of Base is like totally my favorite band"

Chloe giggled a little and nodded. "Yeah it does tend to get a bit repetitive. I keep trying to get Aubrey to explore some other song options, but she's steadfast about tradition."

Beca nodded and gave Chloe a small smile. "Yeah, she seems a little...determined." Beca looked over at Bree, who was looking over the whiteboard for yet another time. "You know, I have a few idea's for some of the songs..."

Chloe was more than interested, eager to learn more about the girl, but unfortunately Aubrey was calling all the Bellas in and soon the rehearsal was over and Beca was packing her things up. Chloe moved towards her, hoping to get a chance to talk to her again.

Beca smiled up at Chloe and rolled her eyes. "Well, time to go slave away at the radio station. Jesse might be incredibly annoying, but he at least makes the time go faster"

Chloe forced a smile and nodded. "Cool, well I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal then" Chloe watched her leave before turning to Aubrey. Aubrey was giving her a slightly weird look. Raising her eyebrows, Chloe gave her a questioning shrug. "What?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Nothing, want to grab some food?"

Chloe hesitated, toying with the idea of going to see Tom, but the thought alone exhausted her so she just nodded and let Aubrey lead on.

**Next Rehearsal**

The next evening Aubrey and Chloe were the first to reach the room. Aubrey immediately started in on the whiteboard and Chloe started to warm up her voice. Surprisingly Beca was the next to show up, with Fat Amy close behind her. Chloe's eyes lit up a bit and she went over to Beca. "You're here early?"

Beca nodded and tossed her bag onto a chair. "Yeah well I came straight from the station" She giggled a bit. "You should've seen the shit Jesse was pulling with the album covers. It was hilarious. And then, get this, he tried to just thrust this date thing upon me. I mean he brought juice pouches and Rocky. He's like a child."

Chloe pushed down the tinge of jealousy and gave her a warm smile. "You better be careful, If Bree hears that you like Jesse, she'll tear you a new asshole"

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm not scared of her. By the way, Jesse mentioned something about a riff off? What's that about?"

Chloe noted that Beca didn't deny liking Jesse, but instead focused on her question. "Oh the riff off? I totally forgot that was coming up. Um, it's kind of hard to explain. Its just us groups all getting together and singing together. It'll be much easier to explain when we're there" Aubrey was calling her over and Chloe gave Beca a quick smile before going to help get the rehearsal under way.

The next few hours were spent practicing the choreography. Chloe spent half of the time with Stacie, trying to show her how to dance more...wholesomely. While it seemed like a lost cause at first, eventually she managed to get the girl to tone it down.

After that, by some weird trick of fate, Aubrey had Chloe help Beca go over the dance moves. It was probably so Aubrey wouldn't have to spend any one on one time with Beca, but Chloe wasn't about to question it. Knowing she was under Bree's watchful eye, she played it safe.

She only allowed herself one slip up, coming up behind Beca to show her a move. She slid her hands onto Beca's wrists and gently entwined her fingers in hers. "Here it's like this"

Beca protested a bit, but let Chloe guide her arms down and around her body a bit. Chloe lingered for a split second, the scent of Beca's shampoo distracting her enough to make her shiver a bit. Stepping away she cleared her throat, a habit she was starting to develop more and more. "Why don't we grab some water"

Beca nodded and they both went to get their bottles. Chloe swallowed the cool water, noting more irritation in her throat. She had an appointment for the doctor the morning of their frat disaster and after telling the girls about her nodes, she found it a lot harder to ignore the problem.

Beca noticed her discomfort and moved towards her. "It hurts a lot more than you let on, doesn't it?"

Chloe shrugged and shook her head, trying to maintain her positive smile. "It's really not too bad"

Beca gently touched her shoulder and Chloe stiffened slightly, her heart rate increasing. "You're an awful liar Chloe. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Chloe gave her a smaller, more sincere smile. "I told you, I love to sing. It's all I know, all I want to know" Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and took another sip. "Although at this rate, I don't know how much longer my voice is going to last."

Beca went to say something but Aubrey interrupted them yet again, calling everyone together. The rehearsal ended, and this time it was Chloe disappearing before Beca had a chance to talk to her. Chloe had already let Beca see how worried she was, and she wasn't sure why. Knocking on Tom's door, she slipped into his room, pulled her shirt off, and turned the light off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the dramatic pause between chapters, it's been a crazy past couple days with work and Passover and Easter, and I haven't gotten a chance to write at all. Unfortunately, I lost some of the steam I picked up with the updates every day but we'll try to knock this chapter out and see if we can pick it back up. I think I'm just gonna skip to after the riff-off, and then skip to after their first competition. Again I don't own any characters or songs or anything, just doing my thing here. Please review, it really does motivate me to know there are people out there waiting for this.**

**Rehearsal After Riff-off**

Chloe could hear her voice cracking as she attempted to hit that high note. Knowing it would be an immediate failure, she dropped octaves. As the song ended she could hear Aubrey sigh behind her. Amy made a comment about the cardio, but Chloe was focused on her throat. Rubbing it tenderly, she grabbed her water and took a sip.

"Chloe, you gotta be able to hit that last note" Aubrey gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder but Chloe felt helpless.

"I can't. It's impossible. It's because of my nodes" Chloe heard the Bellas murmuring in agreement with her.

"Well if you can't do it then someone else needs to solo"

Chloe tried not to look too eager. "I think Beca should take my solo."

There was a quick argument and it was soon decided that Fat Amy would solo. Chloe tried not to look to disappointed and the rehearsal went on.

Chloe spent the rest of the rehearsal teaching Fat Amy the music and choreography for her solo. When Aubrey finally called it, Chloe was more than ready to stop. Saying goodbye to Fat Amy, she grabbed her stuff and jogged to catch up to Beca.

Finally, she caught her before she had a chance to run off to the radio station. "Hey! Beca?"

Beca turned and gave her a small smile and Chloe nearly forgot how to talk. "What's up?"

Chloe stared for a second before shaking her head. "I uh was wondering if you wanted to like grab a cup of coffee or something. We could talk about some of the songs you'd like to perform?"

Beca hesitated, and for a second Chloe got her hopes up, but then Beca shook her head. "I'd love to, really, but I gotta head to the station. Jesse said he was bringing food tonight to make up for the pseudo-date my roommate crashed last night" Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe hid her disappointment. "Oh totes, we'll just have to do it some other time."

Beca agreed and then headed off, and Chloe went back to catch up with Aubrey. Aubrey looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Where were you? I thought we were going to grab sushi" Chloe nodded and followed behind her, listening to her talk about her fears for the upcoming competition.

**After the First Competition**

The Bellas waited for Beca to be sprung from prison and Chloe finally, finally found out why Beca was so attuned to music. Chloe had almost no idea about mixing music, but the way Beca sounded when she started talking about it, Chloe almost stood up to Aubrey when she shot Beca down but meek Chloe just couldn't do it.

After the Bellas left, Chloe hung behind and turned to Beca. "Do you mind if I like, hang around here awhile? I mean I totally get it if you're tired and you just wanna crash, I just...It's just easier to avoid Aubrey when she's in one of her moods."

Beca gave her a slightly warm smile and nodded, "Uh yeah sure, I'm actually like strangely wired"

Beca's roommate audibly sighed and then turned off her lights and went to bed. Chloe giggled a little, and sat down on Beca's bed, feeling strangely comfortable. "So tell me more about your music. What exactly is all of this?"

Beca gave her an even warmer smile and begin to explain to Chloe exactly what she did, how she started, and how difficult, yet natural the whole process was. Chloe watched, seeing the pure joy and passion in the girl's eyes. She couldn't help but feel slightly exhilarated. She related completely, feeling the same way about singing. It was something she couldn't even control.

Soon, Chloe had a large pair of headphones over her ears and Beca's music was being pumped into her brain. She couldn't help but bob her head, humming softly along with it. She listened through a couple full songs before pausing it and looking up at Beca. "This is incredible. I never knew music could mesh like that"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, you can do it with just about any songs if you know what you're doing. Give me a song"

Chloe thought for a moment before smiling, "What about Just A Dream by Nelly?"

Beca nodded again. "Yeah, that would actually work well with something I've been working on. Just give me like ten minutes"

Chloe smiled and relaxed back onto her bed, putting the headphones back on and losing herself in Beca's music. She had just started zoning, reaching her inner chakra, seeing through her third eye, when Beca grabbed her knee, jarring her out of her trance. Beca giggled a bit as Chloe jumped. "It's done" She slid onto the bed next to Chloe with her computer and opened up the new file, plugging the headphones into the laptop and turning to look at her.

Chloe listened quietly to the Nelly/Rihanna mash-up of Just A Dream and Love The Way You Lie. It was incredible, and astounding that Beca could just whip something like this together. A talent like Beca's could revolutionize the Bellas whole set list, if Aubrey could ever be convinced to go for it.

Suddenly, Chloe became painfully aware of just how close Beca was to her, her foot brushing against Chloe's calf, her shoulder pressed up against Chloe's. Chloe looked over at Beca, resisting the urge to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Beca looked up at Chloe and their eyes met. Unable to breathe, Chloe toyed with the urge of leaning in, seeing how far Beca would let her go. A loud snore from Beca's roommate interrupted the tense moment and Chloe quickly took the chance to escape the situation. She leaped out of the bed, before noticing she was impossibly tangled in the cord. Struggling with it, Beca got up to help her.

"Here just let me" Beca reached for her waist, attempting to untangle the cord.

Chloe jumped a bit at her touch and quickly untangled herself. "I got it I got it. I really should go, we have that early rehearsal tomorrow, and Aubrey always likes me there early with her. This was really fun, thank you so much. Your music really is amazing" Her words felt rushed as she backed towards the door. Normally, Chloe was never flustered but something about Beca made her head go funny.

Beca looked a bit confused but nodded along, saying goodnight and shutting the door behind Chloe. Chloe took a deep breath once the door closed and ran her fingers through her hair, regaining her composure and making her way back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry again guys, shits been crazy. Plus our wifi went out for the longest time cause of stupid Comcast, we had to go back to Verizon, but I'm not trying to plug anything hah. Anyway I kinda lost my motivation a bit but I'm hoping I can kick my ass back into it, so without further ado lets bang this out. I think I'm just gonna start after their bus breaks down on the way to the next competition. Reviews are much appreciated, seeing them appear in my email is actually the best motivation I get. I don't own any of this shiz, you know how it is...Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even realize it ;)**

**On the Trebles bus**

Chloe took a seat next to Aubrey on the bus, and couldn't help but smile when she saw Beca coming behind her and sliding next to her. Beca returned the smile before turning to talk to Jesse, and Chloe couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Turning to Aubrey she attempted some light conversation.

After Bumper tore them apart about their boring set list, Chloe just couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. "I'm not sure about this set list, Bree. I mean you kinda have to admit, Beca had some really good ideas the other night" Chloe caught Aubrey looking at Beca to make sure she wasn't eavesdropping. But unfortunately for Chloe, Beca was wrapped up in her conversation with Jesse.

"Chloe, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you that we are doing the songs we have been perfecting over the past few months." Aubrey exhaled and Chloe could tell she wasn't convinced that they had perfected anything. But she was incredibly stubborn, and Chloe sat back a bit, feeling defeated.

Finally, Beca finished her conversation with Jesse and turned to look at Chloe, a look of concern on her face. "Are you ok, Chlo? You look a lil down"

Chloe gave her a small smile, a little touched that Beca was concerned about her. "Yeah, I think I'm fine. I'm just like, really tired"

Beca reached over and gently touched her knee, causing goosebumps to cover Chloe's skin. Beca's voice was soft and she leaned in closer. "Chloe, I know you well enough by now to be able to tell when something's wrong. Is it your nodes, or whatever? I mean, I know I don't quite understand, but I can tell that its really messing with your head"

Chloe's smile faltered a bit before sighing, her shoulders falling. "Alright, you got me. I don't know. Its just a bunch of stuff." She looked back at Aubrey and lowered he voice, moving a little closer to Beca as well. "I just can't help feel a little doubtful about our set list. Plus, you're right. I can't deny that the nodes hurt, especially with all of our practices."

Beca gave her a concerned look. "Chloe, why do you keep doing this to yourself? It can't be good for you, what are the doctors saying?"

Chloe looked away and bit her lower lip. "Well, uh, I haven't really been to a lot of doctors..."

Beca punched her arm. "Chloe!"

Chloe grabbed Beca's own arm and quickly shushed her. "Look, I know, I know that's bad but I just don't want to hear them tell me I can't sing. And I don't want my parents to tell me I can't sing. Singing is my life, Beca. Singing is all I have, it's all I am. I'm never as happy as I am when I'm singing" Her eyes moved to Beca's and she regretted her words, her voice shaking. "Well, almost never...Beca, I can't give up on the Bella's my senior year, not when we're so close..." Chloe tried to blink away the tears that formed in her eyes, looking away from Beca once more.

Beca was quick to slide her arm around Chloe's shoulders. "Hey, hey Chlo. It's ok, I understand. Relax, man, let's talk about something else. So, at this station the other day, Luke was talking about this movie he had gone to see about this girl who was forced to be a child soldier in Africa..."

Chloe leaned against Beca and listened to her talk about the Canadian indie movie Luke had seen, and tried to push thoughts of the upcoming competition and nodes out of her mind. Eventually, she ended up nodding off, waking only when the bus was pulling in.

**After the competition**

On the bus ride back to the school, the whole atmosphere was incredibly tense. Their bus had been towed and filled with gas, and Fat Amy took enough caffeine pills to get her through the night, so most of the girls just put on various hoods and hats and ear buds and to all appearances went to sleep. Beca sat by herself in the front, no one wanting to be near her after Aubrey made it clear they were blaming her for the loss.

Chloe was sitting in the back with Aubrey, listening to her complain about Beca until she fell asleep, leaning against the window. Chloe sat there for awhile, listening to her iPod and humming softly. Looking up at Beca, she noticed that the girl was still awake as well. Slowly getting up, she made her way up there. She slid into the seat next to her and gently touched her shoulder.

Beca jumped and turned to look at her, smiling faintly when she saw it was Chloe and pulling an ear bud out. Chloe could hear the thumping bass line of whatever song Beca was playing as she spoke. "Oh, hey Chloe, I thought you were asleep too"

Chloe gave her a warm smile and slid into the seat next to her, shaking her head. "Nah I actually had a pretty good nap earlier today." Beca smirked a little a looked down, and Chloe continued. "Listen, Beca, I'm really sorry about Aubrey flipping out on you. I actually really liked what you did with the song. Did you get the inspiration from your Bulletproof mix I heard on the radio the other day?"

Beca looked back at up her and nodded. "Actually, yes. You heard that?"

Chloe looked straight ahead and nodded as well. "Oh totes, I've started listening to the college station more, now that I know this cool, sexy chick that works there" She nudged Beca's shoulder with hers, and Beca couldn't help but crack up a bit.

"Alright, I might be cool, but I'm definitely not sexy" Shaking her head, she looked at Chloe and caught her eye.

"Oh please, you have to remember that I've seen you naked. You got it going on girl, and you're definitely rocking the alternative look and you know it" Chloe looked at her and grinned, before biting her lip, passing headlights illuminating Beca's eyes for a split second. They flashed blue, and Chloe swallowed, unable to keep her mind from wandering to the night she invaded her shower.

"Well, to be fair pretty much anyone looks sexy when they're naked. And you pretty much forced me to sing your lady jam, so you were probably a little biased." Chloe immediately flushed and Beca went on. "What did you tell me? The song really builds?"

Chloe turned bright red and covered her cheeks, a strange reaction since normally things like this never bothered her. "Shut up!" She giggled and gently shoved Beca. "Please, if it wasn't for that night, you wouldn't even be here right now."

Beca's face fell and she looked down again. "Yeah and maybe the Bella's would have made it to the finals, and maybe the season wouldn't be over, and maybe I wouldn't've crushed your's and Aubrey's senior dreams"

Chloe shook her head and gently took Beca's hand in hers. "None of that is true, Beca."

Beca entwined her fingers in Chloe's and Chloe's heart skipped a beat. "I don't know..."

Chloe grabbed Beca's chin and tilted it up to look her square in the eye. "You stop that, Beca Mitchell. If you hadn't've joined the Bellas, you wouldn't have made such awesome friends and had such awesome memories. And we...well, we never would have gotten so...close. Now would we?" Chloe's voice dropped a bit in volume and she suddenly found it hard to breathe, her face inches from Beca's.

Beca looked at Chloe with a strange look on her face, before biting her lower lip, a single tear falling down her cheek. She leaned in, and Chloe's lips parted expectantly. But, Beca buried her face in Chloe's neck, clutching her hand tightly. "Chloe I don't know what I ever would have done if I didn't have you as a friend"

Chloe sighed softly, starting to calm down a little, her heart still racing. She wrapped her arms around the small girl's body and held her close, feeling the wetness of the girl's tears on her neck. They sat like that until the bus pulled into the school, never quite sleeping, but without another word to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright guys, trying to keep up with the updates, sorry if they take some time. Again, just had a lot going on, but figured I might as well keep forcing myself to update. Still not entirely sure how I wanna treat the end of the movie, if I keep the original ending or change it. I want to stay as close to the story as possible, but I just can't...stand...Jesse. SO we're gonna do a quick scene at the beginning of the break and then jump to the Bella's getting back together. I don't own the characters or any music used. Please read and review, reviews keep me motivated.**

**First Night of Break**

Chloe looked over her room once more. Aubrey had left early that morning, and Chloe had packed most of her things during the day, so the room was almost depressingly deserted. She let out a small sigh and zipped up her last bag, dropping it by the door. An overwhelming sense of loneliness overcame her and she instinctively checked her phone for the thousandth time since that night.

Nothing, not a text, not a call, not a word from her. Not that she could blame Beca. Chloe hadn't exactly made an effort to get in touch with Beca either. After that night, Chloe had absolutely no idea how to move forward. She finally admitted to herself that her feelings towards Beca were romantic, and after the dreams that would make her wake in a sweat, pillow clenched between her legs, she could admit they were sexual.

Unfortunately, she had gotten no signs of reciprocated feelings. Chloe had never been attracted to a girl like this before, and therefore was completely in the dark when it came to this. Since Bella rehearsals ended, Chloe hadn't seen the girl once. Looking over the empty room once more, she could no longer push down the urge to see her.

Chloe checked herself out in the mirror, looking up and down her slender frame. Clad in a tight blue v-neck, t-shirt and a pair of gray boxers she had stolen from one of her gentleman callers, she was about to head to bed before her surge of energy. Looking over at her bags, she debated digging through them to pick out an outfit, but didn't want to risk the chance of psyching herself out of it. Running her fingers through her hair, she slipped out the door and made her way towards the freshman dorms.

After standing outside Beca's door for what seemed like hours, but was really five minutes, Chloe gathered the courage to knock on the door. She bit her lip in silent prayer, still not quite sure whether she wanted the short brunette to be there or not.

A voice rang out from inside, too lively to be Kimmy Jin. "Just a minute!" After a few seconds, the door opened and the alt girl was standing there. Chloe's eyes searched the girl, looking from the slightly surprised look on her face, to the white wife-beater transparent enough to showcase her black bra, to the baggy black sweatpants that hung on her slender hips.

Beca looked up at her, her blue eyes expectant, expecting a greeting, a sentence, a word, a sound. Chloe had none of those, her own eyes moving back up to meet Beca's. In that moment, time froze, the world spun, every cliche imaginable occurred. It was that expecting look that gave Chloe the courage to be very unexpected.

Gently grabbing the back of Beca's, Chloe drew her close, pulling her into what could only be described as a hungry kiss. Beca's body stiffened in surprise, but Chloe felt no resistance as she slid her hand over Beca's bare hip, barely pushing the hem of her sweatpants down. Beca's arms slid around her neck as they moved into the room. Chloe moved her hand from Beca's neck to push the door closed, her lips never leaving Beca's.

They traveled towards Beca's bed, stumbling over the dirty clothes that littered her half of the room. Beca tripped backwards over a sweatshirt on the floor and Chloe was quick with her arm around her waist. In the few moments they were apart, Beca's cheeks flushed and Chloe could sense a moment of hesitation that was quickly stifled with another kiss.

Navigating the improbable amount of things on the ground proved to be a bit difficult, especially with Chloe so unwilling to give either of them a moment to stop and think about this. Pushed back against her music set-up, Beca's hands reached back to steady herself and inadvertently hit the play button, playing the most recent CD she was listening to.

**A/N: Alright I know this chapter is short but that's because it was actually part of the chapter after it but then this next chapter is getting pretty long because of the whole concept. Its pretty much the sex scene attached to an entire album, so the goal is to use every song. I'm still working on it, so reviews would be very much appreciated, I want your opinions, man. Anyway, back to writing, don't worry folks, next chapter should be up soon and will be rated M for Mature...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I pretty much wrote the intro to this at the end of the last one, so I'll keep it short. I don't own any of the songs or characters featured here. And its definitely rated M, folks.**

An electronic sounding guitar filled the room and Chloe could tell Beca had installed some kind of speakers while Kimmy Jin was gone. She almost couldn't contain her joy as the drums kicked in and the soft female voice. 'You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say...' She felt Beca smile against her and felt her skin get even hotter. Chloe used that as a sign to move forward and flicked her tongue over Beca's lower lip, almost testing her.

Surprisingly, Beca reacted more than Chloe expected. By the time the next song was playing, Chloe's hands had pushed Beca's shirt up to a point where the garment was useless, and Beca's tongue had eagerly parted Chloe's lips. 'Go little bad girl, little bad girl...' The music seemed to goad Beca on, for which Chloe was grateful.

Chloe's hands slid over Beca's bare skin, feeling the goosebumps as her fingers deftly popped her bra open. Beca let out a small gasp, and Chloe almost regretted the move. 'I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat, sweat, sweat.' The pounding beat allowed for no turning back as Beca's hand traveled up the side of Chloe's shirt. Chloe was urged on to bring her hands back over Beca's stomach, her fingers traveling over and above her bellybutton.

'Every time, it would bring me to life. I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like.' The songs were almost ethereal, the music flooding Chloe's head. Her lips traveled from Beca's lips, moving up her neck to gently nip her ear. She felt Beca move against her, barely hearing the quiet groan over the pounding bass. Kissing back down her neck, she let he teeth and tongue tease at the skin.

Soon, Beca's shirt and bra were discarded, joining the pile of clothes on the floor. Chloe's lips had explored every inch of Beca's exposed flesh and now it was Chloe's turn. She still couldn't quite get a grip of what was going on, unable to gather her thoughts between the feeling of Beca's lips on her neck, her fingers on her stomach, and the music. 'I want you to love me like you favorite dream. Let's make tonight a reality.'

Next, it was Chloe's shirt hitting the floor, Chloe's hands grabbing Beca's waist, pulling their bare skin together. Chloe's hands traveled up Beca's back as she kissed her furiously. Hips grinding against Beca's sweatpants, Chloe couldn't contain her arousal. 'Lips on you, yeah, I know what to do.' The album, although on shuffle, had no problem keeping up with the free-spirited girl.

Hands sliding down Beca's skin to the hem of the sweatpants, Chloe began to push them down, never missing a beat as the song changed. 'The way she crank it up, the way she cranks it up.' Chloe's fingers traveled over the now exposed g-string of Beca's black panties. 'The way she moving, I can tell you she's almost there.' The sweatpants soon hit the floor and Chloe gently pushed Beca towards the bed.

Beca moved along the table next to her bed, trying not to trip over her discarded pants. She pressed her body against Chloe's, her hands eagerly exploring Chloe's skin. 'Make me come alive, come on and turn me on.' Beca's hands moved south, pushing at the boxers that clung to Chloe's hips. Chloe smiled against Beca's lips, gently biting the lower one in encouragement. Beca slowly pushed the boxers down, her fingers lingering on the soft skin of Chloe's inner thigh.

Gently stepping out of the boxers, Chloe took the chance to pull away from Beca for a moment, as a new song began. 'Watching the world...' Beca looked up at her, biting her lower lip. Chloe could sense her nervousness, and was unsure as to why she didn't feel the same. Nothing like this would have ever occurred to Chloe before she met Beca. 'In a club, nothing really matters.' The beat dropped and Chloe went in for another kiss, pushing Beca back onto the bed, hands moving up her body.

After discarding of Beca's thong, another song started, and Chloe's mind couldn't help but echo the lyrics. 'So many girls in here, where do I begin?' Unsure of where to begin, Chloe could feel the nerves start to creep in. She pushed them down, and through force of will, and the idea that any hesitation would make Beca scamper, she began to kiss Beca again. Beca's body was more than willing to receive Chloe's attention, her hips moving against Chloe's.

'You're stuck on repeat, repeat-peat, repeat.' The rest of the night felt like it was on repeat. Chloe had never experienced anything like it before. Everything felt so natural, so perfect. Their bodies responded to each others touches, kisses, movements. Chloe knew she would never be able to forget the feeling of Beca's skin on hers. The feeling of Beca's legs twitching against her shoulders. The way every time Beca's lips hit her skin, she felt fireworks. 'I wanna know, was I the one? Or just the chick on the side?'

The last song on the album flooded the room, and as Beca began to tire, Chloe found herself wrapped up in the naked girl. Chloe softly hummed along to the music, her fingers idly playing with the brunette hair pressed against her neck. Finally, she was left alone with her thoughts, and all the events that had just unfolded come flooding in all at once. She realized what she had done, what it actually meant, and how it could and would completely change her life. 'I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same, without you.'

Quickly, she untangled herself from the girl and got dressed. Pulling the sheet over the sleeping girl, she couldn't help but brush a strand of hair out of Beca's face. Beca's eyelids fluttered, but remained closed, and as Chloe went to the door and opened it, the album started over. Chloe allowed herself one last look at Beca, captivated by the pale, bare skin in the moonlight. She turned and closed the door behind her as the music rang in her ears. 'You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium...'


End file.
